Time and Shadows
by Legendary Hero Link
Summary: Hi everyone! This is a direct sequel to the events on The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. It is based off of canon TP. It is also worth noting that this is a Zelink story that will be multiple chapters. It is basically a story for everyone but I rated it T because of some extremely light "sexual content" (note the quotations) I really hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Time and Shadows Chapter 1- The Departure

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other. I know the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... that is what I believe."

The words filled Link's mind. His eyes met Zelda's. Then Midna's. His eyes, which had seen so much of the world's beauties and demons with the beautiful Twili, the eyes which witnessed a friendship blossom, the eyes which would see his dear friend depart.

"Goodbye Link…" Midna's voice sounded heavy and sorrowful. As if she were never going to see him again. "Midna, I'll see you again, won't I?" Link's eyes fixated on Midna's face. It was new to him. Strange even. He was used to the childish grin of the imp he grew to cherish. The playful remarks she spoke. The incessant and petty insults she constantly threw at him. Yet despite her flaws, Link loved her as if she were his little sister. The imp he knew however, had changed. A beautiful woman met his eyes. He no longer saw a little sister, but a wise queen. One meant to rule a kingdom with compassion and fairness.

It didn't even catch Link's attention. As Midna walked through the Gate to the Twilight Realm, the Mirror of Twilight shattered, and with a single teardrop, Midna had destroyed the only link between their worlds. "MIDNA NO!" Link ran to the Gate but felt a soft hand restrain him. "Link, it must be done. Midna knows of her fate, and she knows leaving the Mirror intact any longer means risking it to fall into the hands of evil. She must leave to rule her kingdom." A tear left Princess Zelda's eye. Link opened his mouth in protest, but stayed silent. His knees hit the floor of the dusty chamber. He watched with grief as Midna disappeared out of his life… forever.

The light coming from the Mirror of Twilight became blinding, and as the Gate between the two worlds was closing, Link could hear Midna's voice. "I love you Link. Take care of Zelda." With that, the light subsided. The ginormous room darkened once again, and Link stood up. Tears spilled from his eyes, and Zelda quickly embraced him. She held him fiercely. Her presence calmed Link. He couldn't help but notice her beauty. Her stunning, porcelain skin and beautiful blue eyes. The long and silky brown hair that ran down her back. She spoke reassuring words to the grief stricken hero. Link seldom cried, but despite the apparent awkwardness, he felt soothed. Her regal voice serenaded him to the point where he was once again the calm and collected hero everyone knew and loved.

"I-I'm sorry Princess. I didn't mean to-"

"Link, you have risked your life on multiple occasions in the name of saving your kingdom. Our kingdom. You have not only saved Hyrule, but have saved my life. You mustn't give me an apology. It is I who must give one to you. I had tasked you with an extraordinary duty. One that only you could accomplish. I am sorry. And please, call me Zelda. I much rather prefer it from those who are close to me."

"Thank you Zelda."

The Princess's beauty once again caught his attention. Her voice, calming yet firm, held his attention. Link heard compliments all the time throughout his quest. He was after all, a hero by nature. Link always took them in stride, with Midna's giggles constantly reminding him of her presence. However, Zelda's remark felt different. He felt truly honored. It was as if her words where a gift in themselves.

"Link, I am deeply sorry, but I am afraid I must burden you once again with another task."

"Of course Zelda."

Link was ready for whatever obstacle was coming his way. Despite meeting Zelda on few occasions, he felt connected to her. He felt as if he had known her forever.

"As embarrassing as it is to say this, I need an escort back to town. I have rarely left Castle Town, let alone ventured to Arbiter's Grounds."

Link simply nodded his head. Relief flooded his body. He wasn't a man of many words. Thoughts rushed through his mind however. He was expecting monsters, demons, puzzles, and above all, pain. It was almost funny that all the Princess needed was an escort. Then it struck Link. He would be spending what would be a six hour trip back to Castle Town with Zelda, alone. The journey getting to the desert had been relatively quiet. Link needed the peace after his recent defeating of Ganondorf.

"Link I am ready to head back when you are."

A smile appeared on the hero's face as he reached into his bag and pulled out the horseshoe shaped whistle. As the green clad warrior blew into the instrument, an entrancing melody filled the air.

Zelda's face lit up. She marveled at Link and stared tentatively as he played.

"What a gorgeous instrument!"

Her face, normally solemn and regal, lost its composure for a split second, and Link saw a twinkle in Zelda's eyes. He saw her smile, and he loved seeing her happy. It felt strange seeing the princess in such a happy state. Link was now determined to see that beautiful smile again. No matter what.

Zelda quickly regained her composure. "Link, that is a stunning instrument, but I don't see how it helps our situation."

Zelda was suddenly interrupted by the sound of hooves marking their way up the chamber's rocky path. Epona stood majestically in the presence of the two triforce bearers.

"Absolutely stunning. You have once again outdone yourself hero."

Link gracefully lifted the princess and gently placed her on the mare. Zelda situated herself on the horse and placed her legs in a sidesaddle manner due to the restraints of her dress. Link easily hopped on his horse, and Epona whinnied happily at the sight of her master. With a slight kick to her side, Epona was off, and the two were on their way to Hyrule Castle.


	2. The Night Sky and a Purpose

**Hey guys, I really wanted to write/ post this chapter sooner, but I've had to study for a MAJOR test in school. Thank you to EVERYONE who followed and favorited. Special shoutout to ErictheRed4444 for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy chapter 2! (Side Note: I incorporated italics into my story to show a flashback)**

Chapter 2- The Night Sky and a Purpose

The sun was setting. Epona galloped through the lush grass of Hyrule Field. The falling sun shined on the land, giving everything an orange hue. Link noticed the gorgeous evening. As he stared blankly into the sky, he heard the relaxing voice of the princess, and he turned his head towards her direction.

"Link, have you ever experienced a feeling of sorrow, as the sun sets?"

Feelings of nostalgia rushed through Link. A large grin formed on the hero's face, and memories of his time with his old mentor surfaced. Link could almost remember the last conversation he had with Rusl, before he was thrusted into the twilight, and his life changed forever.

" _Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"_

 _"What exactly do you mean Rusl?"_

 _"Do you feel that as twilight approaches, the goddesses are watching you, guiding you even? Leading you one step closer to discovering your true destiny? I look into the twilight, and I feel lost. I feel that the goddesses have stopped guiding me to my true purpose in life. I look at my family, and all I feel is love. But even with them, I want to die knowing my purpose in life was fulfilled."_

 _"Rusl, stop talking about death. You have so much life left in you. Your life in Ordon is great. You have a loving family, friends, and a happy home. What more do you need?"_

 _"Ah, Link… You are still so young. True happiness isn't found in your surroundings, but in your soul. To truly be happy on the outside, you must be satisfied on the inside. Do you get what I mean?"_

 _"I suppose…"_

Link was shaken back to reality by the elegant touch of Zelda's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Link? You seemed…disconnected."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to space out."

"It's okay. I too feel out of place as night nears. My thoughts take over, and I cannot help but think of the future. A future where I will succeed as a leader for our nation, or succumb to the pressures of royalty."

Link looked at the princess. Her face looked troubled, and she gazed at the evening sky. Her pale complexioned skin darkened with sky's transitioning colors. He couldn't help but once again stare at her breathtaking features. The moment quickly passed however, as the path to town began to curve. With experience and expertise, Link easily guided Epona until the path ahead was once again straight.

"Zelda, I look into the sky at night, and I think about what my life would have been like without the triforce of courage. I think about sleeping in once again without the constant reminder of my quest. I think about Ordon, and my friends, and my old home. I also think about how boring my old life would have been. I wouldn't have found my… purpose."

Link thought about Rusl and smiled. His old mentor was right. Everyone deserves to know their purpose in life.

Zelda POV

The sun had fallen beneath the clouds, and nightfall casted itself upon Hyrule. Hundreds of stars twinkled in evening sky. Their reflection radiated through Zelda's eyes. Her arms wrapped tightly around Link's strong chest. There was silence between the two, and Zelda loved it. His presence was calming. He made her forget all about her responsibilities as a princess: dealing with the council, rebuilding what Zant destroyed, and her coronation as Queen. It was in one month's time. Zelda's thoughts drifted back towards Link. He had a tall slender body, a strong frame, and gorgeous eyes. He had sorrow in them, but behind his sadness, there was love. Through all of his battles and hardships, they still revealed his soft heart. Even when she had first met him as a wolf, Zelda saw those eyes, and she felt a connection to the hero. He felt special. It wasn't just because of his piece of the triforce. She felt a connection to him. With all of the wisdom the goddesses bestowed upon Zelda, she had never felt this way for anyone before.

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted however, as she felt Epona begin to slow down, until they reached a halt.

"Is there something wrong Link?"

"Not at all. It's getting pretty late. I think we both deserve the rest."

Zelda had just noticed how tired she was. Sleep hadn't found her in days.

"You're right. I haven't slept in goddesses know how long."

Zelda looked up for a moment, and her eyes went wide. A gasp escaped her mouth, and she slowly stepped off from Epona. In front of her eyes was the beautiful landscape of Lake Hylia, illuminated by the glistening light of the stars above. At least a mile off, Zelda saw a massive waterfall flowing into the stunning lake. "Link… it's magnificent. I'm speechless…" The hero simply stood, and a childish smile spread across his face. Zelda carefully slipped her hand into Link's, and the two stood perfectly still, simply enjoying the incredible view. Zelda was blushing madly. Her face grew as red as a tomato. Her eyes met Link's, and his face looked as if it were so red it was turning a shade of purple. The silence was broken as the two burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. They fell to the floor with gaping smiles. The noise settled as Link's face turned a more serious expression. Zelda felt his gaze meet hers.

"You have beautiful eyes Princess Zelda."

"I was just going to say the same to you."

The two fell into more laughter. The duo's frenzy of giggles slowed, and Zelda noticed the hero's closing eyelids. She just realized how exhausted he must have been. He hadn't slept since his duel with Ganondorf.

"Sleep brave hero. It is a royal command from your princess."

"It seems I have no choice. Princess's orders."

Link's eyes began to close, and within several minutes, he seemed as if he were in a deep sleep. Zelda noticed the serenity in his face. She couldn't help but stare deep into his features. He was very handsome. A thought came across Zelda mind. She was the princess of Hyrule. She was the leader of a nation, and here she was giggling away like she didn't have a care in the world. She was acting like a child. "This is no way the queen of Hyrule should be acting," Zelda whispered. She never displayed this type of emotion. She had never been the enthusiastic type. Being raised in a castle, she was always taught to contain herself. It was expected of a princess to keep her emotions hidden, and instead mask them with a face of monotony. It was different being herself. She had never done it with anyone; not even her own parents. The princess's eyelids began to close, and before the dark blanket of sleep swept her away, she took one last look at Link. "Goodnight hero. Thank you."

 **Link has a way with the ladies, doesn't he? I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it didn't have much action, but trust me, with what I have planned, you'll get plenty of it. I thought this would be a good way to build the relationship of Zelda and Link. Anyways, till the next update! I hope to make it ASAP. ;)**


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 3 is here! I wish I could post more but ughhhhhhh school. All of the reviews, follows, and favorites you guys give me mean a lot. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3- Dreams

"Where am I…" Link felt earthy soil beneath his feet. His surroundings were black, and he felt an ominous presence in the room. As Link sat up, the room's darkness was instantaneously replaced by a blinding light.

"AH!" Link rubbed his sore eyes. When his vision became clear, his mouth dropped. Before him, was what seemed to be a massive slab of earth… in the air? Link looked below him and a screech left his mouth, he was floating.

"What is this place?" The hero's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a loud shriek and the flapping of wings above his head. Before his eyes was a giant bird with a massive beak. Link noticed its piercing blue feathers reflecting the sun's rays. Even in midair, it kept its grace. With a gust of wind, the bird was off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Link took off after the bird. It was after his first steps that he realized he was walking on air. "This has to be a dream… It can't be. It feels so real." During his moments of thought, the bird had escaped his view, and was nowhere in sight.

Link blinked, and everything began moving in fast motion. His body, without a single twitch of the muscle, was lifted higher up into the sky, and flung towards the massive floating land. As he neared the surface ahead, homes and shops met his vision. Towering over the rest of the buildings was what looked like a statue of a woman. With another blink of his eyes, his feet met the earth, and his short journey through the sky was over. Ahead of him, he saw a man of large stature. At his side were two odd looking individuals. One was extremely tall and frail, the other very short and pudgy. Link, despite the situation at hand, couldn't help but laugh at the man's hilarious looking hair. He seemed to have a hulking red pompadour. His laughter came to a stop as he witnessed the man's face adopt a serious expression.

As Link turned around, he noticed a blurry figure speed past him. The figure stopped in front of the trio of odd looking fellows, and the figure's face became clear. He looked very similar to Link. The same fierce expression on his face, the same muscular appearance, the same hair, and most of all, the same eyes. They were piercing blue, and had a look of ferocity in them.

"Well if it isn't Link! I hear your loftwing disappeared! I wonder where it could be." Said the man with the odd hair.

"Excuse me, I don't know what you're talking about. Look, I'm really confused, what is this place?"

The man didn't even see him. It was as if his presence didn't even faze him. Link's attention shifted towards the young man with the similar appearance to him.

"Groose, I know you have my loftwing, and I want it back." His words were calm, yet commanding.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Maybe, if you got your head out of the clouds, and joined reality with the rest of us, you would have known where your dumb loftwing went. And let me tell you something else, if you think for even a moment that you're gonna win the Wing Ceremony Race and receive the prize from Zelda, your mistaken."

After the mention of Zelda's name, Link stopped listening to the ramblings of this "Groose."

It finally clicked in Link's mind. The young man who looked like him was some sort of reincarnation of himself, and the Zelda that Groose was discussing must be different as well. That's why Groose was calling the young man Link. This also explained why they couldn't hear him! He was somehow witnessing the events of a different reincarnation of himself.

Link's sudden realization was cut short however as the earth around him shook. Link fell to the ground, and the world around him began to fall apart. The sky darkened, thunder crackled, and the massive slab of land around him crumbled. In an instant, he was back in the black room. A dim light illuminated the area, and before Link's eyes was a massive wooden grandfather clock. One tick. Two ticks. Three ticks. The hour hand fell to the floor with a loud shatter. The sound of a booming bell erupted from the clock, and the sound reverberated through the area.

"Times up."

Link jerked awake.

"My goddesses, are you well Link? I was awoken by the sound of your screams."

The hero's vision cleared, and he felt groggy. His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of Zelda's beautiful face.

"Zelda, I think I just had a prophetic dream."

The princess's eyes widened for a moment. Link, tell me everything.

He did just that. Link gave her every detail, starting from the dark room, to the sky, to the grandfather clock and the mysterious voice.

"Oh my. I'm afraid I have no knowledge of such a land in the sky. This is quite a vexing situation indeed."

"Zelda, I don't know why, but something tells me this dream is very important. I need to know all I can about the land in the sky. Maybe it will bring us clues to who the mysterious voice belongs to."

"Though I have do not possess the information to properly assess the situation, I know of a place where we can find the answers to our question. In the castle, there is a magnificent library, and it is open only to the inhabitants of Hyrule Castle."

"If it is alright with you Zelda, I would like to see this library you speak of."

"It would be my honor Link."

"Zelda, you don't have to say that. It is my honor to be granted access to such an important place by the princess of Hyrule herself."

Zelda blushed, but as usual, quickly regained her composure.

Link took the princess's hand.

"Zelda, look at me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Link."

"If you trust, me, then I trust you. I trust in your judgement as a leader and as a friend. That being said, I have a question for you. Do you truly believe this dream is of importance?"

Link's expression was serious. The princess looked at him with a face full of determination.

"I believe that with every question, there is an answer, and this question is quite the intriguing one. I can only imagine where the answer to this question will lead us. So yes, I believe this dream holds great importance."

"That settles it then. Our next destination is the Hyrule Castle library."

Link glanced at the sky, and noticed the sun had risen. Link was so enveloped in his conversation with Zelda that he didn't even notice the transition between night and day. Her face really was quite captivating.

With grace and expertise, Link lifted Zelda atop Epona, and hopped on shortly after. The Hero of Twilight lightly kicked his horse's side, and they were off.

Zelda POV

The remaining two hour ride towards Hyrule Castle was quiet. Zelda's arms were wrapped around Link's waist, and she laid her head on Link's shoulder. The ride had been a peaceful one.

As Hyrule Castle became visible in the distance, Zelda heard a shriek full of terror. She could make out the figure of a woman being attacked by a monster.

"HYAH" Zelda heard Link roar with anger. With a slight smack to the side, he sent Epona into an all out frenzy. The mare's speed was faster than any horse Zelda had ever seen.

"Atta girl!" Link exclaimed with triumph. Within seconds, they had reached the woman in distress. Zelda marveled at the hero. Link gracefully hoped off his horse and drew his sword. Losing interest in the woman, the creature drew its weapon and faced Link. This was no ordinary moblin. It was much larger, and more muscular. Link had a face of pure rage.

Zelda watched as the monster charged. It through out a horizontal slice of the sword, and Link dodged to the left. The monster kicked its leg towards Link's stomach. With agility and swiftness, Link caught the creature's leg, and twisted it. The monster fell to the ground. With surprising speed, the over-sized moblin leaped back up. Its unusual display of agility caught Link off guard, and it swung its sword at the hero. With a grunt, Link blocked the blow with his Hylian shield. With a swift shield bash, he knocked the monster's sword out of its hand. The creature ran away from Link, and withdrew what looked like a small, tusk shaped horn from a pocket in its belt. The creature then blew into the instrument with all of its force.

"Damn it." Link said in frustration. "It managed to call for reinforcements"

With anger in his eyes, Link caught up to the creature as it ran, and sliced it at the nape of its neck. The monster fell, and turned into smoke. All around him, Link was surrounded by huge moblins.

"I thought you were all destroyed when Ganondorf died. I guess I was mistaken."

There were four monsters surrounding Link. With a smile, he placed his sword by his shoulder, and closed his eyes. The monsters, seeing their time to strike, lifted their swords. At that moment, Link opened his eyes, and struck them all with a devastating spin attack. They dissipated into smoke.

What Link didn't see, was a fifth, sixth, and seventh moblin coming his way. As he was vulnerable for attack, the moblins raised their swords.

"NO!" Zelda screamed. A hot, beam of energy shot from her hand. The monsters fell to the ground, all near death. With a finishing blow, Link ended them. When the smoke given off from their defeat cleared, Link felt the embrace of Zelda as she tightly hugged him.

"They were going to overwhelm you. I couldn't let them hurt you."

"Thank you Zelda."

Link hugged the princess tightly.

"What you did… It was incredible. What was that beam of energy?"

"I-I do not know. It just happened."

"Link, you were even more incredible. You decimated those monsters. It wasn't your fault you didn't see the other ones coming. If it weren't for you, this woman might not be standing here now."

"You must be the legendary Hero of Twilight everyone has been talking about! Let me see your hand."

The woman grabbed Link's arm and saw the triforce insignia on the back of his palm.

"I knew it! You do have the triforce of courage! Thank you so much! I owe you my life."

Link nodded with a solemn look on his face. After regathering the belongings the woman had dropped on the ground, she returned to town. Zelda looked at Link.

"Link I need to know how I was able to release such a display of energy. I think it is worth looking into at the library. What do you think?"

"Zelda, anywhere our answers lead us, I'll be right there with you."

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled. Zelda rarely smiled for anyone, yet hear she was, grinning ear to ear. Link truly did have an effect on her. She took his hand, and together, they walked into Castle Town.

 **This one was a longer one! I hope to make them even longer in the future for you guys! How did you like my incorporation of skyward sword? Trust me, it will all fall into place! Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
